Halcyon (album)
|Last album = '' '' |This album = '' '' |Next album = '' '' |Artist = Ellie Goulding }} Halcyon is the second studio album by English recording artist Ellie Goulding, released on 5 October 2012 by Polydor Records. It was recorded between 2011 and 2012, during promotion of her debut album Lights (2010). The album sees Goulding working with several producers, including Jim Eliot, Starsmith, Billboard, Justin Parker, MONSTA, Madeon and Mike Spencer, as well as collaborations with artists such as Tinie Tempah and Calvin Harris. Halcyon received generally positive reviews from music critics, who complimented Goulding's more aggressive showcase of her voice, with some critics calling it "luxuriously epic" and commending Goulding as "poised at the edge of artistic and career possibilities". However, less favourable reviews felt that "the main flaw of Halcyon is that it occasionally feels a bit too much" and that the album concedes to "factory-standard chart dance". The album debuted at number two on the UK Albums Chart, selling 33,425 copies in its first week. It also debuted at number nine on the United States' Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 34,000 copies, while reaching the top five in New Zealand, the top ten in Canada and Ireland, and the top twenty in Australia. "Anything Could Happen" was released as the lead single from Halcyon on 17 August 2012, peaking at number five on the UK Singles Chart. "Figure 8" was released as the album's second single having commercial success in New Zealand where it was certified platinum, "Explosions" was released as the album's third single, peaking at number thirteen on the UK singles chart. To further promote the album Goulding embarked on a nine-day promotional tour across the United Kingdom. The Halcyon Days Tour, was unveiled along with North American dates, beginning in Miami Beach, Florida. Background After signing a recording deal with Polydor Records in July 2009, Goulding's debut album, Lights, was released in February 2010 to generally positive reviews from music critics. The album debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart, and has since sold 850,000 copies in the United Kingdom and 1.6 million copies worldwide. In February 2011, Goulding told the Daily Star that she had plans to release a follow-up to Lights sometime in 2011, commenting, "I'm not going to go away for ages. It'll be out this year or the start of next." In April 2012, Goulding stated that she hoped the album would be released in October 2012. The majority of the tracks on Halcyon were recorded with producer Jim Eliot of Kish Mauve (also known for his work with Kylie Minogue and Ladyhawke) in a converted barn near Lyonshall, Herefordshire, the village where Goulding grew up. Recording sessions for the album also took place at Studio Splendido in Wales; AIR Studios, The Ballroom, EMI Studios, Fly Eye Studio, Starsmith HQ and Strongroom Studios in London; Red Rhino Studios and Troublemakers Studio in Montreal; and Biffco Studios in Brighton. In an interview with Carson Daly on his 97.1 AMP Radio show on 6 August 2012, Goulding explained the inspiration behind the album's title, saying, "Halcyon is like a bird that basically during the winter, it would lay its eggs by the sea and bring calm to the stormy waters and a lot of my songs on this record are about the ocean and water." She also unveiled two songs from the album—"Only You" and the title track "Halcyon". Composition In March 2011, when asked about the album's musical direction in an interview with gossip website Dean Piper's World, Goulding stated, "It's started to sound very dark and very weird. This album is going to be even more emotional ... I wanted to make it so there is hope. I want to make an effect whether it's happy or sad." Goulding added, "This album for me is a journey from dark into light from confusion to understanding ... I didn't set out to write a break-up record but I think it became one." In an interview with MTV News on 29 August 2012, Goulding elaborated on the sound of the album, saying, "I've moved on quite a bit since the first album, because I've discovered so much; I've learned a lot more and I've grown up a lot more. I've gained more influences and different influences and people have influenced it; I suppose just circumstances. It's a bit more tribal and anthemic; a bit more piano and vocal than anything. The last album was very electronic, but it was tied in with my voice; this one, to me, is way more of a pop record." Goulding revealed to The Sun that her former relationship with BBC Radio 1 DJ Greg James provided inspiration for the album, stating, "The last record I felt like I was singing about stuff like that and I thought it was really sincere but I listen back and I think, God that was really naive, that was nothing. This time it's the real deal. There's stuff about Greg. I played it to him because I felt that was better then him hearing it randomly somewhere." The album's opening track, "Don't Say a Word", was described as "gorgeously electronic" while "morphing through synthscapes". "My Blood" was written and produced by Goulding and Eliot and was described as echoing the vocals of Adele. "Anything Could Happen" is an electro ballad written and produced by Goudling and Eliot, containing "spurting synths and a sky-kissing chorus". The fourth track "Only You" was referred to as "somewhere in between, thunderous and electrifying but bereft of the kind of earworms that would make it compulsively replayable". The title track "Halcyon" was co-written and co-produced by Goulding and is an electronic song. The seventh track "JOY" was co-written by Goulding and was described as a "string-laden affair that showcases her helium-powered pipes". The next song, a cover version of American artist Active Child's 2011 song "Hanging On", contains dubstep, downtempo and dream pop influences. "Explosions" starts with a choir and ambient drums; after the chorus, the piano drops and the production surges to a roar. The tenth song on the album, "I Know You Care", was co-written by Goulding and Justin Parker. Lyrically the song speaks of "her trying to convince someone—us, her lover, herself—that they have something worth salvaging". "Atlantis" is lyrically "a quintessential break-up song, balancing moving on, with the helplessness of love and love lost". "Dead in the Water" is the final song on the album, besides the bonus track "I Need Your Love", a collaboration with Scottish musician Calvin Harris. Release and promotion Goulding previewed the album with the release of a cover version of the Active Child song "Hanging On", which features Tinie Tempah, as a free download on her SoundCloud page on 10 July 2012. On 3 August 2012, Goulding released a trailer on YouTube containing snippets of tracks from the album, including "Anything Could Happen". Goulding appeared on Fearne Cotton's BBC Radio 1 show on 9 August for the premiere of "Anything Could Happen". A video for the song "I Know You Care" was released online on 24 September 2012, containing footage from the 2012 drama film Now Is Good, which features the song. The song was donated for the Children's of Syria Appeal. A ninety-second music video for "Only You" was exclusively filmed for online fashion retailer ASOS as part of their #BestNightEver holiday campaign, and was officially released on 5 November. "Hanging On" was used in The CW shows Gossip Girl and Nikita (TV series)|Nikita, while the song's Living Phantoms remix was featured in a trailer for the PlayStation 3 video game God of War: Ascension. "Dead in the Water" was featured on the Grey's Anatomy fifteenth episode of the ninth season of the ABC medical drama Grey's Anatomy on 14 February 2013. The track "Stay Awake", produced by French producer Madeon, was released exclusively on Beatport on 24 March 2013. In conjunction with British music retailer HMV, fans had the chance to vote for Goulding to perform live and sign copies of Halcyon at their local store on the day of the album's UK release on 8 October; it was announced on 20 September that the event would take place at Manchester's Market Street, Market Street store. Goulding played two London shows prior to the release of Halcyon—the first on 26 September as part of the iTunes Festival at the Roundhouse, which was streamed live via an iTunes application, and the second on 5 October as part of the Q Awards 2012 gigs series at Camden Town's Jazz Café. Goulding also played three intimate shows in North America during the release week of Halcyon—at New York City's Santos Party House on 11 October, at Sound Academy on 14 October and at Los Angeles' The Troubadour on 16 October. Goulding performed "Anything Could Happen" on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon on 10 October 2012, on Today on 11 October, on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and Conan on 17 October, on Top of the Pops on 31 December, on Good Morning America on 22 January 2013, and on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on 12 February. She performed "My Blood" on Later... with Jools Holland on 16 November 2012. On 30 December, Goulding appeared on British chat show Sunday Brunch to perform "Figure 8". She performed "Explosions" on British television programme This Morning on 22 February 2013. In an interview with Elle in July 2013, Goulding announced the reissue of Halcyon, titled Halcyon Days, commenting, "I have such an affinity with electronic music that I can't step away from it." She added that the expanded album would contain ten newly recorded songs to supplement the deluxe version of the original album. Singles In late July 2012, Goulding announced on Facebook that the album's lead single would be "Anything Could Happen", and invited fans to contribute to a lyric video for the single by submitting photos related to the song's lyrics via Instagram. The lyric video premiered on YouTube on 9 August 2012, and was followed by the release of the single via all digital retailers on 17 August. "Anything Could Happen" reached number five on the UK Singles Chart, becoming Goulding's third top five hit in the UK. "Figure 8" was released as the album's second single on 13 December 2012. The song peaked at number thirty-three on the UK Singles Chart. "Explosions" was released on iTunes Ireland on 3 August 2012 and on iTunes UK on 1 October 2012, but was removed shortly thereafter on both occasions. After reaching number thirty-three on the UK chart in late January 2013, it was announced that the song would be released as the album's third single. Tour On 7 December 2012, Goulding embarked on a nine-date promotional tour across the United Kingdom, which kicked off in Bristol and ended in Southampton on 18 December. The tour's official name, The Halcyon Days Tour, was unveiled on 22 October 2012 along with North American dates, beginning in Miami Beach, Florida on 16 January 2013. Additional European dates followed on 15 November 2012. Opening acts include Yasmin and Sons & Lovers for the UK, St. Lucia for North America, and Charli XCX for Europe. On 20 February 2013, Goulding was announced as the support act on select North American dates of Bruno Mars's The Moonshine Jungle Tour from July to August 2013. An additional ten UK dates were announced for winter, starting on 3 October 2013 in O2 Academy Sheffield, and ending on 18 October 2013 in O2 Apollo Manchester. All shows sold out, and due to "phenomenal demand" three arena tour dates were added for March 2014, with shows in Capital FM Arena Nottingham, Liverpool Echo Arena and The O2 Arena, London. Critical reception Halcyon received generally positive reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an weighted average score of 69, based on 17 reviews. The Daily Telegraph s Neil McComick wrote that Goulding's voice is "really something special", concluding, "As luxuriously epic as Enya yet with the kind of dynamism of Florence + the Machine, Goulding's poetically opaque lyrics gain real dramatic weight. On a big, bold album, Goulding gives the expression 'singing like a bird' a whole new dimension." Melissa Maerz of Entertainment Weekly commented that the album has "harp solos, digitally tweaked cyborg harmonies, and at least one tribute to bodily fluids ('My Blood'). But they're anchored by giant, disco-ball hooks and the type of dance beats you might find on a NOW That's What I Call Music! comp." Mikael Wood of the Los Angeles Times remarked that on Halcyon, Goulding "marries thoughtful ruminations on young love to whooshing synth riffs and hard-edged machine beats; the album claims electronic dance music as the natural province of sensitive singer-songwriters." Michael Cragg of The Fly referred to the album as "a bold and confident step forward". AllMusic editor Matt Collar stated that Goulding "dresses up her powerful lark of a voice with a delicately laced veil of digital effects." He continued, "An ambitious work by an artist intent on developing her total sound, Halcyon finds Goulding poised at the edge of artistic and career possibilities." In a review for Rolling Stone, Will Hermes expressed, "If the songwriting doesn't quite measure up to U.K. art-pop divas like Kate Bush, the hooks always go to town, and her voice—Dolly Parton-dazzling in the upper register—mates gorgeously with electronics". PopMatters' Geoff Nelson concluded, "On Halcyon Goulding amplifies her music genealogy, both who she is and who she's been, in what is an often successful attempt to transition to iconic stardom ... The outcome is a bit flawed and a very loud version of her biggest and smallest self." USA Today s Jerry Shriver viewed that on Halcyon, Goulding "presents an edgier, more aggressive showcase for her swooping, stratosphere-piercing vibrato", while noting that "her tone, balanced between girlish and womanly, is appealing, as is her clear intent to be an Artist. One wishes, however, she'd frolic in the heather now and then for contrast." Despite calling the album a "well-crafted, stylish piece of work", Andy Gill of The Independent felt that "it's hard to love songs that try to hide." The Guardian s Rebecca Nicholson opined that the album "isn't nearly as wet as its predecessor", but added that "the main flaw of Halcyon is that it occasionally feels a bit too much—and that's something Goulding, perennially painted as the timid type, may not be so sad about." Hayley Avron of the NME critiqued, "Mainly, Halcyon sees Goulding's quirky-as-usual vocals lazily spliced into factory-standard chart dance. On 'Joy' and 'I Know You Care' her artistry is briefly allowed to breathe, away from the desperate bombast of the suffocating backing tracks." Halcyon received mixed reviews from Swedish music critics. At the website Kritiker, which assigns a normalised rating out of 5.0 to reviews from mainstream critics across Sweden, the album received an average score of 2.6, based on seven reviews. Peter Lindholm of Metro gave the album three out of five and compared it to Florence and the Machine and Adele, while noting that the album contains "bombastic electropop and orchestral ballads". Mattias Dahlström of Dagens Nyheter, rating the album two out of five, praised Goulding's vocals and observed "more complex arrangements", but dismissed the album's music as "anonymous radiopop". Commercial performance Halcyon debuted at number two on the UK Albums Chart and at number one on the UK Download Albums Chart, selling 33,425 copies in its first week, 10.3% less than the opening figure for Lights. The following week, it fell to number seven on sales of 11,082 copies. Following the Halcyon Days re-release in August 2013, the album jumped from number twenty-six to number three on sales of 15,883 units, achieving its highest chart placing since its debut. By September 2013, the album had sold 353,088 copies altogether in the UK. The album debuted at number eight on the Irish Albums Chart. The Halcyon Days reissue propelled the album to a new peak position of number seven on the Irish chart for the week ending 29 August 2013. In the United States, the album debuted at number nine on the Billboard 200 with 34,000 copies sold in its opening week. Elsewhere, it reached number three in New Zealand, number eight in Canada, number sixteen in Australia, number twenty-two in Germany, number twenty-three in Switzerland, number twenty-seven in Belgium and number eighty-five in France. Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 4:07 | title2 = My Blood | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:54 | title3 = Anything Could Happen | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:47 | title4 = Only You | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:51 | title5 = Halcyon | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:25 | title6 = Figure 8 (song)|Figure 8 | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:08 | title7 = Joy | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:14 | title8 = Hanging On#Ellie Goulding version|Hanging On | writer8 = | extra8 = Billboard (producer)|Billboard | length8 = 3:22 | title9 = Explosions (song)|Explosions | writer9 = | extra9 = Fortis | length9 = 4:03 | title10 = I Know You Care | writer10 = | extra10 = Parker | length10 = 3:26 | title11 = Atlantis | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:53 | title12 = Dead in the Water | writer12 = | extra12 = Starsmith | length12 = 4:44 | title13 = I Need Your Love (Calvin Harris song)|I Need Your Love | note13 = Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding) (bonus track | writer13 = | extra13 = Harris | length13 = 3:58 }} | extra14 = Stannard, Howes | length14 = 3:30 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title15 = Your Song (Ellie Goulding song)|Your Song | writer15 = | extra15 = Ben Lovett | length15 = 3:09 }} | extra14 = Billboard | length14 = 4:41 | title15 = High for This | note15 = | writer15 = | extra15 = Xaphoon Jones | length15 = 4:19 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title14 = Stay Awake | writer14 = | extra14 = Madeon | length14 = 3:28 | title15 = Hanging On | note15 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer15 = | extra15 = Billboard | length15 = 4:15 | title16 = Anything Could Happen | note16 = White Sea Remix | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 5:05 | title17 = Hanging On | note17 = Draper Remix | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard (remix by Draper) | length17 = 5:25 }} Deluxe edition | extra14 = MONSTA | length14 = 3:50 | title15 = In My City | writer15 = | extra15 = Billboard | length15 = 3:20 | title16 = Without Your Love | writer16 = | extra16 = Starsmith | length16 = 4:19 | title17 = Hanging On | note17 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard | length17 = 4:15 | title18 = Lights | note18 = Pnau Remix | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 4:05 | title19 = Paper Planes and Playground Games | note19 = short film) (via digital insert | length19 = 9:07 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title14 = Hanging On | note14 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer14 = | extra14 = Billboard | length14 = 4:13 | title15 = Ritual | writer15 = | extra15 = MONSTA | length15 = 3:50 | title16 = In My City | writer16 = | extra16 = Billboard | length16 = 3:19 | title17 = Without Your Love | writer17 = | extra17 = Starsmith | length17 = 4:19 | title18 = Anything Could Happen | note18 = Blood Diamonds Remix | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 4:58 | title19 = Hanging On | note19 = video | length19 = 4:15 | title20 = Anything Could Happen | note20 = video | length20 = 4:17 | title21 = Paper Planes and Playground Games | note21 = short film | length21 = 9:07 }} | extra15 = Billboard | length15 = 3:20 | title16 = Without Your Love | writer16 = | extra16 = Starsmith | length16 = 4:19 | title17 = Hanging On | note17 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard | length17 = 4:15 | title18 = Lights | note18 = Single Version | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:30 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title19 = Your Song | writer19 = | extra19 = Lovett | length19 = 3:09 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | writing_credits = yes | title14 = Hanging On | note14 = featuring Tinie Tempah | writer14 = | extra14 = Billboard | length14 = 4:13 | title15 = Lights | note15 = Single Version | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:30 | title16 = Ritual | writer16 = | extra16 = MONSTA | length16 = 3:50 | title17 = In My City | writer17 = | extra17 = Billboard | length17 = 3:19 | title18 = Without Your Love | writer18 = | extra18 = Starsmith | length18 = 4:19 | title19 = Anything Could Happen | note19 = Blood Diamonds Remix | writer19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 4:58 }} The UK special edition includes: * Album with exclusive bonus track in mintpack cardboard wallet packaging * One of 2000 unique Polaroids documenting the worldwide run-up to the album release, each signed and dated by Goulding * A specially commissioned piece of jewellery * A3 poster using an exclusive image from Goulding's artwork shoot ;US collector's editions Premium bundle includes: * Exclusive deluxe Halcyon album with special bonus track * Limited edition numbered Halcyon poster by Kii Arens * 7" vinyl signed by Goulding * Lead single "Anything Could Happen" immediately available for download * 100 random orders will randomly receive a photograph taken personally by Goulding Standard bundle includes: * Standard Halcyon album * Limited edition numbered Halcyon poster by Kii Arens * Lead single "Anything Could Happen" immediately available for download Nike exclusive remix On 15 April 2013, a remix album was released for free streaming and downloading online containing a non-stop mix of remixes of most songs on the Halcyon album. The album was also used to promote the Nike Women's Half Marathon that Goulding would be partaking in, which took place on 28 April 2013. Several of the remix artists have also posted the full versions of their remixes online through mediums like SoundCloud. #"Anything Could Happen" (Birdy Nam Nam Remix) #"My Blood" (Kastle Remix) #"Dead in the Water" (Drop Lamond Remix) #"Hanging On" (Ahadadream Remix) #"Without Your Love" (AMTRAC Remix) #"Figure 8" (Toyboy & Robin Remix) #"Don't Say a Word" (Star Slinger Remix) #"Only You" (Special Features Remix) #"Explosions" (Stay Positive Remix) #"Atlantis" (Everything Everything Remix) #"Halcyon (song)" (FTSE Remix) Personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of the deluxe edition of Halcyon. * Ellie Goulding – vocals (all tracks); production (1–5, 7, 11); acoustic guitar (2, 5); bass (4, 5); electric guitar (11); art direction * Richard Andrews – design * Graham Archer – choir engineering (3, 4, 7, 10); string engineering (4, 7, 10) * Max Baillie – viola (4, 7, 10) * Ben Baptie – mixing assistant (1–5, 7–9, 11, 12, 15–17); additional engineering (3) * Marc Bell – engineering (15) * Billboard – production (8, 15, 17) * Fiona Bonds – viola (4, 7, 10) * Natalia Bonner – violin (4, 7, 10) * Ian Burdge – cello (4, 7, 10) * Jonny Byers – cello (4, 7, 10) * Gillon Cameron – violin (4, 7, 10) * Joe Clegg – drums (16) * Hannah Dawson – violin (12) * Philippe Dumais – assistant engineering (8, 15, 17) * Jim Eliot – drums, drum programming, percussion, piano, production, sound effects, synthesiser (1–5, 7, 11); backing vocals (2) * Tom Elmhirst – mixing (1–5, 7–9, 11, 12, 15–17) * John Fortis – keyboards, production, programming (9) * Nina Foster – violin (4, 7, 10) * Richard George – violin leader (4, 7, 10) * Cassandra Gracey – art direction * Gareth Griffiths – violin (4, 7, 10) * Calvin Harris – instruments, mixing, production (13) * Sophie Harris – cello (4, 7, 10) * Sally Herbert – choir arrangement and conducting (3, 4, 7, 10); string arrangement and conducting (4, 7, 10) * RaVen Quartet#Natalie Holt|Natalie Holt – viola (12) * Ash Howes – additional keyboards, additional programming, mixing, vocal production (14) * Rick Koster – violin (4, 7, 10) * Ashley Krajewski – additional programming, engineering (9) * Rachael Lander – cello (12) * Olli Langford – violin (4, 7, 10) * Jonny Lattimer – vocal production (6) * Jamie Lillywhite – A&R * London Community Gospel Choir – choir (3) * Philippe Look – guitar (15) * Kirsty Mangan – violin (9, 12) * John Metcalfe (composer)|John Metcalfe – viola (4, 7, 10) * Adam Miller – string engineering (12) * MONSTA – engineering, production (6, 14); additional vocal production (6) * Rocky Morris – arrangement, instruments (6); drums, keyboards, music, programming (14) * George Murphy – engineering (9) * Naweed – mastering (1–12, 14–17) * Emma Parker – violin (4, 7, 10) * Justin Parker – backing vocals, mixing, piano, production, programming (10) * Joel M. Peters – assistant choir engineering (3, 4, 7, 10); assistant string engineering (4, 7, 10) * John Prestage – assistant string engineering (12) * Simon Procter – photography * Kate Robinson – violin (4, 7, 10) * Rufio Sandilands – arrangement, instruments (6); backing vocals, drums, keyboards, music, programming (14) * Lee Slater – drum engineering (16) * Mike Spencer – additional production, additional vocal production, engineering, instruments, mixing (6) * Biffco|Biff Stannard – vocal production (14) * Starsmith – production (12, 16); piano, string arrangement, synthesiser (12); backing vocals, bass, electric guitar, keyboards, percussion, Rhodes (16) * Tinie Tempah – rap (17) * Karen Thompson – mastering (13) * Richard Vincent – engineering (8, 17) * Matty Ward – violin (4, 7, 10) Charts Certifications Release history References Category:Studio albums